wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Huff And Puff Your Balloon!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Huff And Puff Your Balloon! Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, that's right It's nice to see you again Today is a day to dance ballet So, petit jeté. Time to dance to the garden. (Song: Time To Dance To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go dance through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to dance to the garden Can you try this step to dance to the garden? Come, it's time to dance to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Butterflies Flit. A scene where Emma is dancing with the dancers dressed as butterflies.) Emma: (singing) Butterflies flit from flower to flower Dancing their happy way Watching these beautiful, colorful creatures Is how I spend my day (Instrumental break.) Emma: (singing) Butterflies flit from flower to flower Dancing their happy way Watching these beautiful, colorful creatures Is how I spend my day Watching these beautiful, colorful creatures Is how I spend my day. (Instrumental break to the ending part. Until, it translates to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a Canadian Mountie.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a Canadian Mountie. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign an apple with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Ohh! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. Oh, you're right! Of course! It's a balloon! I think this balloon needs a little bit more blowing up. Wouldn't it be fun to huff and puff and blow up your balloon? (Song: Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff). A scene where Emma is breathing with her purple balloon that she could play with it.) Emma: (singing) Blow up your balloon Huff and puff and puff Huff and puff and puff Oh, but just enough Blow up your balloon Huff and puff and puff Huff and puff and blow up your balloon March with your balloon Lift your knees up high Lift your knees up high and march with your balloon March with your balloon Lift your knees up high Lift your knees and march with your balloon Skip with your balloon Skip and skip and skip Skip and skip and skip What a lovely trip Skip with your balloon Skip and skip and skip Skip and skip and skip with your balloon Blow up your balloon Huff and puff and puff Huff and puff and puff Oh, but just enough Blow up your balloon Huff and puff and puff Huff and puff and blow up your balloon. (4 Emma's different things transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign a cow with her hands without speaking. Until, shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was a stethoscope for going to the doctors. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the friendly doctor Let's go and see the friendly doctor The friendly doctor Oh, a doctor wears a smart doctor's coat And can hear your breathing with a stethoscope Let's go and see the friendly doctor The friendly doctor. (A scene translates to the Song: Say Aah at the Doctors. A scene where Emma, a doctor & these kids are playing with their toys. While, Caterina, Dominic & Lachy as nurses to play their instruments.) Emma: (singing) You can open up your mouth And you can say "Aah" at the doctor's You can open up your mouth And you can say "Aah" at the doctor's Well, you can listen to the stethoscope And get the medicine for your throat They've got everything that you'll ever need to feel better There are lots of toys in the waiting room at the doctor's There are lots of toys in the waiting room at the doctor's You can always read a book Out the window, you can look Lots of things to do in the waiting room At the doctor's At the doctor's At the doctor's At the doctor's. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Turkey In The Straw. A scene where Emma is gonna dance with the turkeys.) (Cheerful Music, while it gets slower.) Emma: Flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Now you flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Well, you did that so well. Come on, let's do it faster. Are you ready? (Fast Banjo Music.) Flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Now kick your legs. Kick your legs. As we dance to the tune called 'Turkey In The Straw'. Yee-ha! (Fast Banjo Music.) Flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Flap your wings. And scratch, scratch, scratch. Now kick your legs. Kick your legs. As we dance to the tune called 'Turkey In The Straw'. Yee-ha! (A shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Glissade, assemblé, petit jeté Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts